


Salty Bitters

by 1V1



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1V1/pseuds/1V1
Summary: Julian about to run off again and leaving Portia behind, she decides to take revenge by fucking the men he hates. Namely, Lucio and Valerius.





	Salty Bitters

She was doing it to spite Julian of course. That was the reasoning. It had nothing to do with the fact she’d walked in on the newly resurrected Count naked in the baths, languidly stroking his cock while the consul himself was not even a few feet away, ignoring his lord’s attentions and washing his hair. No, it had nothing to do with having seen two incredibly attractive men bathing. Their personalities were terrible. She wasn’t a fan of either of them. Valerius was rude and acted like he was so much better than everyone, meanwhile, Lucio acted like everyone loved him.

Plus- she shuddered when thinking about the whole affair with the Devil. Both men had been involved. The fact they’d both turned coat wasn’t a huge comfort, not when Lucio had all but stolen back Vesuvia from her countess, and Valerius had the gall to remind everyone that legally, Nadia attempting to overthrow the count was treason, and even if his closes courtiers might have been disposed of, they were all held to the same law, and Nadia tempted fate.

So it was the Count was back, abet, in a more figurehead role than anything. 

Swallowing down her nerves, Portia debated on how to act around them both now. It wasn’t a secret the men were lovers, nor, that on occasion they invited others to their bed. What unnerved her was the fact when she’d walked in on them, Lucio had invited her.  
Her! The countess’s most trusted! Sister to the man who tied to exile him! The servant who hated and loathed him! 

Yet still, hate it as she did, her pussy got wet at the idea of the two men taking her. That had been earlier in the day, now, in the early evening, Valerius and Lucio would be in his rooms, no doubt up to debauchery. As her feet carried her, she kept telling herself it was to spite Julian who told her not to get involved in his affairs- again. To ignore how he and his new beau were going to sail off, leaving her behind. She was doing it to spite him. 

Knocking on the door she didn’t expect it to have it answered by a smug looking count Lucio.   
“Hello kitten.” He purred- the bastard purred at her and with a blank look she pushed past him and into the room.  
“Kitten has claws.” The smooth voice of the consul hit her and she stiffened. She’d anticipated this but the reality was slowly growing on her. Both of them- 

“Is you offer still on the table?”  
Lucio closed the door, locking her in the room with the two men. “What do you mean kitte-”  
“Portia.” She snapped. “My name is Portia.”  
“Portia.” Damn Lucio as his fucking forced accent and how smooth a seductive it was. “The offer you mention- the one where you might join us?” His eyes danced with knowing. She hated it- his smug face and how he knew damn well she was here for exactly that.

 

“Stop giving her the third degree Lucio.” Valerius stood, and when she looked at him, she noticed he was wearing nothing but a sheer bronze robe, his cock visible underneath as he walked forward, wine glass in hand.   
“She knows what she wants.” His hand pulled at her hair band, and red curls fell free.  
“So shut up and help me give her what she wants.”

 

Not even ten minutes later, Portia was biting her lower lip, fighting back a moan as Lucio ate her out. Seated on his face, he said it was only the proper way to apologize for past transgressions. It didn’t help that Valerius was whispering in her ear a number of depraved, debauched things they could and would do later. Did she like the taste of cum? Having her lovers cry in pleasure? What about chains and whips? Collars and tails? Plugs and clamps? Did she like being watched? Watching others? 

Porta just bit back her moan legs shaking as Lucio drew her into her second orgasm in under 15 minutes. No one was this good. The man must still have a deal with the devil to be this good. Her hands gripped his hair, eyes flying open as she found herself pulled into a kiss, Valerius shoving her mouth open to push his tongue into her mouth, swallowing her scream as her legs squeezed Lucio’s head, cumming hard while the man under her moaned, his mental fingers soothingly running on her heated skin.

Trembling as she was lifted up and off Lucio’s face, she looked at him, his face slick with her juices as his silver eyes alight with hunger.   
“Oh- Portia.” He was smiling as he pulled her in fo a kiss, letting her taste her own juices on his lips. “We’re going to have so much fun.”

Fun indeed.

Lucio was just as skilled as Valerius- and both were better than any other men she’d taken to bed. Valerius was almost timid in how gentle he shoved into her mouth. He was the right amount of salty and bitter- wine apparently didn’t hurt his flavor.She liked how when she licked under the head, he shuddered, how he begged her to swallow just a bit more. How pretty she looked.   
And Lucio? God help her. He was going deep- the man knew how to angle his hips for the perfect stroke, hitting her g-spot and her clit each pass. Not to mention, the men timed their thrusts so they filled her at the same time.

Tears beaded in her eyes as she felt herself coming undone for what had to be the fifth time. It didn’t help they took turns- cumming inside her and being even so attentive to keep her hair out of the way. Valerius moaned, pushing her hair out of the way and his voice breathy as he whispers to look at him.  
Eyes connecting, he shuddered, his cum filling her mouth, and moaning, she swallowed, loving how the man above her came undone. A chain reaction, Lucio cursed, hilting himself before he came- her pussy clenching, milking him and wanting him to stay inside her as long as he was hard.

Shuddering as the both sighed, slowly pulling out and her up the bed. “  
“Oh.. wow.” Portia was limp, blissed out, body tingling as the men each kissed her face, Lucio surprisingly being the one to fetch a cup of water for her.   
“How was that?” He ran fingers through her hair, his eyes on Valerius then her.  
“Onto round two?”   
“Round two?” She wasn’t certain her body could take it. Yet Valerius was smiling.   
“Then you can watch- round three we’ll move to the balcony. I think your brother’s ship is still in port? And was have such a nice view up here.”

Lucio snickered, kissing his consul as the man looked smug.  
“You knew-”  
“You’re not exactly subtle. But it’s fine.” The consul moaned as he was pushed into the bed, and in between her legs. 

“It’s fun when a little anger is involved.”

As Valerius started licking her clit, his ass filled with Lucio’s cock, Portia laid back, grinning. Julian was still in port and with how he would probably come by the palace to apologize? She hoped he got a front row view of just what his little sister was going to get up to while he was away.


End file.
